1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an elevated mechanic's walk or platform for facilitating the servicing of motor vehicles. Many motor vehicles, such as trucks and buses, have engines which are mounted relatively high above the road surface and whose hood granting access to the engine and accessory components make normal access difficult for a person of average height standing on the ground or garage floor. This invention alleviates that problem. More especially the invention relates to a two-part foldable multi-legged walk or platform for extending along one side and end of a vehicle for use by mechanics while working in the engine compartment.
2. THE PRIOR ART
Konkle U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,252 and Everest U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,541 are exemplary of the prior art. Both patents show devices intended for the same general purpose but having structure totally different from that of the present invention.